<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙧’𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚 by cigarettesandsmoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065192">𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙧’𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke'>cigarettesandsmoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Pranking, Smut, Viagra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝘋𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘊𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩, 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙧’𝙨 𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early Monday morning and members of the task force where coming in for the day. Meera and Aram arrived within minutes of one another and said good morning and such to Cooper. As soon as Ressler arrived – about fifteen minutes later – he and the rest of the task force where called into Cooper’s office.</p><p>“Donald! Tell me, how was camping? Did you and the scouts learn how to tie knots, hmm? Did you toast marshmallows over the campfire?” Reddington teased.</p><p>He had only been given immunity little over a week ago and Ressler was already sick and tired of him. As he sat there smugly with Liz in the chair next to him Ressler wanted to strangle him. What was even worse was the fact that Liz was quietly giggling to herself inside of her coffee mug.</p><p>“Very funny. Tell me, just how many times did you screw that so called accountant of yours yesterday?” He asked.</p><p>He averted his gaze from Reddington to Liz and both saw as well as heard her spit the coffee back out into her mug and almost blush embarrassedly.</p><p>“Now now, Donald. Jealousy doesn’t suit you and besides, I don’t kiss and tell. Though, let’s just say I got absolutely nothing done… business wise anyway.” Reddington winked, chuckling lightly.</p><p>He swung his chair around to Cooper and nodded his head for him to begin.</p><p>“Well I assume you have rode along with Agent Keen to bless us with your presence. So, what have you got in store for us this time?” Cooper asked.</p><p>“Actually, Harold… that’s not entirely true. You see, Elizabeth rode along with myself and Dembe but that’s besides the point…” he shrugged. “Surely it isn’t too much to ask for a cup of coffee around this place? I mean, I’m well aware I definitely won’t hold it in high regard but you could at least offer me one.” He stated.</p><p>“We’re not here to wait on you hand and foot.” Meera quipped, her english accent piercing all others.</p><p>“It’s quite alright. I mean, this is the great Raymond Red Reddington… the concierge of crime. I’ll get you a cup.” Ressler smirked.</p><p>“Despite the fact that I don’t appreciate the sarcasm… I certainly appreciate that we can now both agree I am the superior being, Donald.” Reddington smiled.</p><p>While the rest of the task force discussed the blacklister with Reddington, Ressler headed down the stairs and into the break room to grab the worlds notorious criminal a cup of coffee. As he was just about to put the lid on it he was hit with an ingenious plan.</p><p>He brought the coffee through into his office and opened up one of his locked drawers. He took a couple of his blue pills and crushed them up into the drink before stirring it in thoroughly. He was sick and tired of Reddington embarrassing him in front of his colleagues, so he figured he’d turn the tables.</p><p>He popped the lid onto the coffee cup and made his way back up to Cooper’s office to hand Reddington his requested drink.</p><p>“It may not be as good as those fancy cafés you visit on a daily basis, but I hope it’s not as bad as you think.” Ressler smiled.</p><p>“Why thank you, Donald.” He replied, taking a sip.</p><p>He moaned in appreciation before gulping his mouthful down and putting it down on Cooper’s desk while he continued to discuss the case.</p><p>“As I was saying, this particular blacklister will not meet with anyone in person until he either a) receives payment or b) trusts they’re legit. I for one am not paying a single penny so I will make contact via phone or social media, you know things like face… whatever or insta… I don’t know, but you get my point.” Reddington shrugged.</p><p>“Very well, how long will it take until he responds?” Cooper asked.</p><p>“Argh, I haven’t the slightest of idea… but until he does I suppose Agent Mojtabai could trace the phone number and social media platforms my source gave me? You may come up with something, you may not but at least you currently have a lead.” He suggested.</p><p>“I’m sure that Aram can work something out…” Cooper nodded and Aram left. “In the meantime however, I’m assuming you’d like us to sit tight and await your call?” Cooper asked with a raised brow.</p><p>“You read my mind, Harold. Yes I would appreciate that.” He smiled.</p><p>He removed the fedora that was resting atop his knee and stood, placing it back on his head and running his hand over the brim. He picked up his coffee and took a large gulp.</p><p>“I will be in touch.” He smiled, walking out of the office.</p><p>As Reddington walked down the stairs and toward Aram he smiled widely.</p><p>“Agent Mojtabai, here are a list of contact information for our latest blacklister.” He said, handing over the piece of paper.</p><p>“Oh umm. Thank you, Mr Reddington. No one has ever umm, called me Agent Mojtabai before… its nice. O-obviously you can call me Aram you have my permission on that behalf… n-not that you needed it in the first place.” Aram rambled nervously.</p><p>“Thank you, Aram.” He smiled, patting the young man on his shoulder gently before rubbing it up and down briefly.</p><p>He walked over to the big board where Meera had already begun to display information about their latest case.</p><p>“If I may.” He said, his hands brushing over an image of the blacklister.</p><p>Meera nodded and he moved the image over to another image with a blonde haired woman in it.</p><p>“I believe this woman is an associate of some kind, but whoever she is she is definitely connected to him in some way.” He explained.</p><p>He nodded goodbye to Meera before taking a final sip of his coffee and throwing it into a near trash can. He then walked back over to Aram’s desk since both Ressler and Keen were there.</p><p>“Lizzie, would you care to join me for an early lunch? Brunch let’s say… I haven’t ate all day and I’m feeling rather peckish.” He said.</p><p>“I can’t just follow you into the sunset, Reddington. Some of us have actual work lives.” She dismissed.</p><p>“Oh no you’re completely right about that… only you are incapable of helping Agent Mojtabai with the task I have given him – but hey, don’t take offense I certainly couldn’t do it. So I suppose while you’re utterly correct about having a work life, I like to think it’s rather slow going at the moment.” He stated rather smugly.</p><p>“Fine, but something simple. I’m not a huge fan of the fancy, absurd places you stumble upon.” She declared.</p><p>“Very well. Though, I hope you don’t mind if we head back to one of my homes. It seems I have spilled a little coffee on my tie.” He told her, pouting as he tilted his head down to look.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine.” She sighed.</p><p>As the two of them paced their way to the elevator Ressler began to regret lacing Reddington’s drink… with viagra of all things! He felt terrible, after all it wasn’t as though the guy didn’t have a history of bedding women. He knew that he should probably do something. He’d go with them but he was quite positive that another insult would be hurled his way. All he could do was stand back and await what was destined.</p><p>~</p><p>Once Reddington pressed the elevator button he heard Liz sigh.</p><p>“Don’t tell me I’m that bad to be around.” He chuckled, nudging her shoulder lightly.</p><p>“No, I’m just a little stressed. I was once no one and all of a sudden I’m part of a secret task force with the concierge of crime as my confidential informant. It’s quite a heavy burden to carry.” She shrugged.</p><p>“It will be worth it in the end. Trust me on that, Lizzie.” He told her.</p><p>She turned to him and was about to argue, but the moment the elevator dinged and the door opened he lead the way. He held the back door to the black site open for her and the two of them headed down the stairs and into his car.</p><p>The moment his ass touched the seat he felt awfully strange. For a moment he wondered if he was in need of adjusting his appendage and had perhaps gotten it nipped in his suit pants. He discretely adjusted himself and as soon as he took his hand away he felt the urge to put it back which was rather strange as he could usually contain himself.</p><p>“Drive us to the closest place that we can order out – though it has to be decent mind you.” He said wryly.</p><p>“By decent you mean overly expensive?” Dembe grinned.</p><p>“I suppose I deserve that.” Red chuckled.</p><p>Once they made it to a little bistro they both told Dembe what they desired and he walked inside to order for the both whilst Liz and Red stayed in the car. Luckily both men knew the owner and were well acquainted with him so it didn’t take long for the food to be made.</p><p>When Dembe walked back into the car and passed their lunches behind he noticed Red looked to be sweating lightly. Normally he wouldn’t say anything if his employer was with another but it seemed he was oblivious to what was happening.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay, Raymond?” He asked, looking back at him through the rear view window.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh yes, fine thank you. You wouldn’t mind driving us to our latest refuge? I need to change my tie.” He explained.</p><p>“Sure.” Was all the younger man said.</p><p>He placed the keys into the ignition and turned them before driving off. Every once in a while he would look back to check on his friend that only looked to be sweating even more.</p><p>Once they reached the safe house Red groaned as he got out of the car and noticed a bulge in his pants. He swiftly removed his jacket and held it atop his forearm and let it rest at his crotch.</p><p>“The kitchen is through the back, I’ll just go to the bathroom.” He told her as he opened the door.</p><p>She carried through their lunch in the brown paper bag and began to remove the wrapping so she could figure out who’s was what.</p><p>“Raymond, you’re sweating pretty heavily. Are you sure you’re okay?” Dembe asked in concern.</p><p>Red discreetly moved his jacket away from his crotch and looked down so that his friend would.</p><p>“…is it because of Elizabeth?” Dembe asked hesitantly.</p><p>“I don’t know, Dembe. I would understand if it is… but I’m not even thinking of anything sexual – it’s just there and I don’t know why.” He sighed.</p><p>“Go do whatever you need to do, I’ll stall her.” Dembe told him.</p><p>Raymond silently thanked his friend before ushering himself upstairs. He went straight into his bedroom and into his en-suite. He stripped off his clothing and quickly got into a cold shower in hopes of removing his sweat but also to get rid of his erection – though the latter didn’t work at all.</p><p>He turned around and allowed the cold spray to hit his back while he hesitantly ran a hand over his rock solid member. He pumped himself in a harsh rhythm, not missing so much as a beat. Within mere seconds he came, spurting his seed all over the glass shower wall. He stroked himself down to the last drop before turning off the shower.</p><p>He walked naked into the bedroom and changed into an entirely new suit before looking at himself in the mirror and trying to readjust his still hard member so that it wasn’t as noticeable.</p><p>He made his way downstairs and was greeted by Dembe raised an eyebrow but Red only shook his head discreetly. He sat down with Liz and his old friend while they made conversation. She almost scoffed at the fact that he had in fact changed his entire outfit and not just his tie but she wasn’t surprised with his eccentricities.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Liz asked after noticing his hands were shaking slightly.</p><p>“Of course.” He smiled weakly, wiping his hands on a towel.</p><p>She looked at his face and noticed a light sheet of sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p>“Red, are you sure you’re alright?” She questioned.</p><p>“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, his head bobbing up and down slightly.</p><p>“I think it would be best if we get you to bed.” Dembe said, already carrying the man upstairs.</p><p>Liz wiped her hands on the same towel Reddington did before following both men upstairs. She had to admit that her curiosity ran deep but she also found herself scared of what was happening to him.</p><p>She heard Dembe say something to Red in his native language and Red replied but she didn’t understand a word. She watched as Dembe laid the man down on his bed.</p><p>“I’ll get you a cold glass of water.” He said before leaving.</p><p>“What’s going on, Red?” She asked, fear taking over her voice.</p><p>“It’s complicated.” He rasped.</p><p>Dembe came back up with a glass of water and a bowl of ice. Red sat up and put a few in his drink before putting his entire face in the bowl. He sighed before looking back up and nodding at his friend.</p><p>Dembe left the room but Liz remained. Red stood up and began stripping off his clothes which left Liz puzzled.</p><p>“…would you like me to go?” She cleared her throat.</p><p>“Entirely up to you.” He smiled weakly.</p><p>He took off all of his clothes apart from his underwear and undershirt and threw them into the en-suite carelessly. When he lifted up his undershirt slightly to scratch his bare chest Liz gasped.</p><p>He was startled and wondered for a moment if she had seen the edges of his scars but soon noticed that she was looking directly at his bulge. He quickly stopped itching himself and hesitantly came over to her shocked figure.</p><p>“Lizzie… Lizzie.” He said, trying to spark a conversation.</p><p>“W-why are you-” she began but couldn’t find the words.</p><p>“…I don’t know. It sounds weird I know, but I honestly don’t know.” He sighed, scrunching his eyes with his fingers.</p><p>Him being aroused wasn’t weird… what was weird was the fact that she was feeling the urge to take care of it. A few weeks ago she would have ran out of the room and into her husbands arms, but ever since Red had somewhat exposed that Tom wasn’t who she thought he was – she had been reluctant to go back to him every evening and wished she could stay at work twenty four seven.</p><p>“It’s okay, R-Raymond. It’s okay.” She comforted.</p><p>She hesitantly came near him and embraced him in a cuddle. He was stiff – and no, not just in the nether regions – he was clearly uncomfortable with unexpected human contact… but he eventually warmed up to it and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>She backed away slightly and felt his arms on her waist. She reached up and cupped his face before kissing him passionately. They both moaned after seconds of their lips touching and Raymond even moved his right hand from her waist to her cheek.</p><p>He slid his hand through to her hair and grasped a hand full, their lips melting heatedly with one another. She removed her hand from his face and slowly brushed it over his crotch, making him shiver.</p><p>“If you keep… doing that… you’ll make come… so fucking… fast.” He warned her in between kisses.</p><p>She giggled and continued but he had other plans – If she was up for it of course. He moved his hands down her body and picked her up by the ass making her squeal excitedly before placing her in the middle of the bed.</p><p>Before he could back up and ask her what she wanted she had already flung her blouse across the room, had toed off her boots and was making quick work of her jeans while he stood there dazed and mildly confused.</p><p>She giggled before sitting up and pulling him down over the top of her. He was about to object, but it was her decision and hers alone. He hadn’t done a single thing to influence her or at least he didn’t assume he had and if he was being honest he needed it just as much as she did, if not more.</p><p>He tore her panties off and removed his underwear which made her gasp before slowly entering her and holding her arms above her head. He grinded against her, the intense pleasure causing him to groan more than usual.</p><p>He looked down at her beauty that had been overcome by an evenly beautiful bliss and kissed her passionately. He took his hands from her wrists and kneeled up as he took off his undershirt and threw it into their growing pile of clothes.</p><p>“Fuck, Lizzie.” He groaned, taking her arms and placing them on his back.</p><p>For some reason he didn’t care if she saw or felt his scars and burns, in fact he somewhat wanted her to. He wanted to realize that they had more in common than she thought.</p><p>“Raymond.” She moaned in bliss as she came.</p><p>He looked down at her gorgeous figure as she came, moaning his name and couldn’t hold off any longer. He spurted deep inside of her and nuzzled into her neck.</p><p>When he re-entered her life he certainly didn’t expect this to become the outcome. Though, he wouldn’t have changed it for the world.</p><p>// the end. //</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922558">Die Nacht nach dem Plan</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_nacc/pseuds/My_nacc">My_nacc</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>